Hello
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: The moment I meet her in my class she had me at one word, Hello. Even then I known I would make her my wife after I proposed to her with a toy ring from the vending machine as a child in Seventh Grade to see that beautiful smile that melts my heart.


**Arashi: This is the first time I really write Rebecca so she may seem probably brattier then necessary though I'll keep her in character at some parts in the fic. This is the next entry for Tier 3 of Season 8.5. Don't mind the cheesy title which would make sense for the summary and this being in Mokuba's pov.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Lyrics for Check Yes or No by George Strait belong to him. It's a good song to hear to have some inspiration for this fic. Don't make any profit off this fic.**

**Pairing:**Kiddy shipping (Mokuba/Rebecca)

**Warnings**: Fluff, au, and puppy love

**Genre**: Humor/Friendship/Romance

**Rating:**K+ to T for fluff, and minor language use

**_***Lyrics***_**

Summary: The moment I meet her in my class she had me at one word, Hello. Even then I known I would make her my wife after I proposed to her with a toy ring from the vending machine as a child in Seventh Grade to see that beautiful smile that melts my heart.

* * *

><p>Hello<p>

By: Arashi wolf princess

* * *

><p>Doodling in a notebook in my algebra class I paid little attention to the boring lecture my Seventh Grade Math teacher is going on about. I would know a lot of this information due to my older brother made sure Noa and I had tutors for classes so both of us are ahead of most of our classmates. I know I would be scolded for not listening butt come on its boring at times knowing things before others. I put the pencil down to admire my drawing of my brother's signature monster eating Pegasus for taking over the company. I snickered under my breath grabbing my math book to put over the notebook staring at the problem the teacher is doing on the board.<p>

To my luck the old geezer didn't notice I wasn't paying attention to his boring lecture cause me to smirk slyly as he sits down as a huge fart fills the quietness of the room. My classmates and I look up to find him struggling to get off the chair giving more farts out with each movement which cause us to howl with laughter. So I might have placed a whoopee cushion and place super glue on top of it after hearing the rumor of having a substitute but it didn't happen. None the less seeing the live show before me is worth any amount of trouble I'm about to get.

He raised a silver brow giving me a knowing look as he ordered, "Mr. Kaiba I'm glad you offered to volunteer to do the problem on the board for your classmates while I try to find a damn way to get off of this chair!"

'Shit,' I thought letting a sigh past my lips as figured how much in trouble as the others snickered or smiled at me glad to have some entertainment and being caught by the teacher again. I just hope I'm not going to be landing in detention since I may be in trouble with Seto. So I may have accidentally place salt in his coffee instead of sugar. I think I heard him yell in disgust earlier during my break but I'm not all that sure or wanted to double check. I ruffled my black locks as I gaze at the white board with my stormy grey eyes.

I often wondered why school as to tortured their students with Algebra which I hate more then normal math. It just reminded me of the formulas at Kaiba Corp. Scary thought I have to see that there then at school. I hold back a shiver wanting to run down my spine. I work on it with a daze yet bored look figuring the problem out as I fought the urge to yawn. The door opened to show one of the secretaries in the office who walks in whispering something in Mr. Taro's ear which I wasn't able to catch. I could have swore her lips twitched wanting to laugh but instead she ushered a blonde hair girl with pig tails wearing glasses who looked to be my age.

"Class welcome, Miss Rebecca Hawkins who moved from the states with her Grandfather just a week ago. Do take care of her," The wizened teacher remarked pointing out a seat after shooed me off to my own.

Once I took a good look at her I could have swore my mouth dropped open just how beautiful she look despite the glasses she's wearing. She reminded me of an arch angel ready for a battle just by the coolness in her blue eyes. I know she seemed rather familiar but I couldn't put my finger on where I seen her or heard of her before. My mind turn to blank as Mr. Taro mentions to the seat in front of me. Around me I heard the hush whispered about my new classmate.

"That's Rebecca Hawkins that won the recent tournament in US Regional."

"I heard she has no friends due to the fact she's a huge brat."

"Other then being a child genius where she probably had no childhood due to who her grandfather is and all"

"She's cute but she really needs to get rid of the glasses and pigtails."

I frowned at the words know remembering where I heard of her before. My friend Leon mentioned her to me the last party his older brother hosted saying she's a good duelist that puts up a fight but would be a bit wary for her bratty to almost bitchy attitude that may rival our older brothers. I make my own opinions about others and glance to Leon who sits next to me nodded as to know what I'm thinking.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca Hawkins," I heard a soft yet kind voice that seem with a hint of voided emotions as my frown deepened at the sound of it but I smiled taking her hand which she holds out.

"Hey Rebecca, I'm Mokuba Kaiba and this guy next to me is Leon von Schroeder who happens to be one of my closest friends other then my stepbrother, Noa." I answered seeing her blue eyes take me and Leon in as if trying to decide to trust us or not. One thing I'm totally glad about is that I remembered my own name unlike some people who at time forget it for example Noa in front of a beautiful girl.

"Glad to meet you Mokuba, Leon," I held back the urge to shiver as my name rolled of her tongue and fought to blush which I could have sworn Leon is trying not to smirk knowing I may be have a crush forming on the new girl.

"Like wise, Becky." Leon answered giving a wide smile then frowns. "Is it okay for me and Mokuba to call you Becky or Becca?"

Both of us watch the blonde mouth drop a bit then close obviously in thought. I could have sworn I spot a few tears in her eyes but I wasn't sure. She just nodded not able to talk which Leon or I decided to keep quiet about. She sat down just as Mr. Taro continued with his lecture for a bit then giving us some free time.

"Beck, do you want both of us to introduced you to Noa later and show the best spots in town later on?" I asked hoping she would agree to this offer figured it be by me time away from Seto and the company a bit longer.

"I would like that," She respond grabbing a pair of earphones then her ipod pressing play before singing along to some song which I heard before but for the life of me I can't remembered the damn name. _**"It started way back in third grade**_  
><em><strong>I used to sit beside Emmylou Hayes<strong>_  
><em><strong>a pink dress, a matching bow and her pony tail<strong>_  
><em><strong>She kissed me on the school bus, but told me not to tell"<strong>_

I smiled just listening to her singing softly before I pulled out a piece of paper writing something down knowing Leon won't be that much annoyed since we're best friends but hoped Rebecca would be another best friend as well. I tossed the note over her shoulder caught her off guard before I start chatting with Leon who just gives a smug smirk whispered in my ear. "You like her dude."

"She seems to be a good person who need of a friend." I answered turning a little pink.

He rolled his eyes to the white added something else just as the bell rings, "She's your girl, man."

I blinked in confusion trying to figure what the idiot meant by those words then gazed at Rebecca who didn't hear our conversation tapped my shoulder holding the not where I spotted the check mark on yes for being friends. She answered shyly which I guess isn't like her, "I would like being friends with you and anybody else you know, Mokuba."

She gave a bright smile waking with Leon and me. I would thank every god that came to my mind just as the heaven sang but then again it could have been me that just heard it. We walked to our next class describing some incidents to Rebecca just as Leon spotted Noa near his locker putting some books away then grabbing a couple of new ones when he notice us with a new possible member in our group. Sure enough Rebecca and he hit off just as I hoped they would. I knew nothing would rip us apart but I should have also realize I was wrapped around Rebecca's finger at that moment and earlier only I would learn this later on down the road.

_*****Next day I chased her 'round the playground**_  
><em><strong>Across the monkey bars, to the merry-go-round<strong>_  
><em><strong>And Emmylou got caught passing me a note<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before the teacher took it, I read what she wrote***<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>***"Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you want to<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think this is how love goes, check yes or no"***<strong>_

-Six months later-

Six months passed since Rebecca joined the group consisting of Noa, Leon and I where we all learned during the time she never had friends before us. When I first learn this fact I got pissed but hide it well. It's rare for her to speak of her past so we never pushed it unless she said something first. She somehow got everyone stuck on that country song Leon and I heard her sing softly.

The thing I still found funny is when Seto was wary of me being friends with Rebecca for some strange reason but it change a bit after she hacked into the computer system to email him an animation of Red-eyes black dragon kissing blue-eyes white dragon. That is the first time I watched my brother turn so many shades of red that both Noa and I had to be sure to have many copies of that priceless moment. I asked her later why she didn't use Dark Magician but her answer truly surprised me and made me think as well how true it would have been.

"It wouldn't have the same effect since your older brother would have been just pissed not embarrassed as hell."

After much thought I agreed with her wholeheartedly rewatched the animation with the group. With Rebecca's smart, mischievous and opinionated personality did help Noa, Leon and me not to be in detention as often and develop some great plans. We at times drive up the teachers up the wall with our fake off tone singing after we end up in detention only to laugh as Hyenas never able to shut up. The school began calling us Rebecca's Demons or the other nickname that's really for me and Rebecca, Prince and Princess of Domino Middle School while Noa and Leon is known as our guards. Which I still have no idea for the second one at all.

* * *

><p>I glared at the damn clock waiting to be out of the prison known to me as school with Noa and Leon while Rebecca takes her notes watching the teacher carefully. In all of our classes we sit together either in the middle or back of the room. I shake my head feeling my heart pounding in my chest which gets me confuse for the past two months. It didn't help my voice is still cracking every so often besides two guys in the group while Rebecca at times rubs in our face with a smirk.<p>

The thing I haven't told Leon or Noa is the strange dreams I've been having about the blond child genius. It didn't matter if she wore something cheap as a dish towel or stunning as a dress have my heart raced faster and heat goes straight to my groin. I nearly banged my head just as the bell rings signaled the end of the day.

I nearly howled seeing I'm free from the prison letting the others know I have to head to the office since Seto may need my help on the project. Noa nodded before he told me he'll meet us at home after he done with practice. Leon waved going with Noa to the baseball field. I watched Rebecca go home as my eyes trailed down her long blonde hair after much probing from us to have it down to her pert heart shape butt. I must have a stupid look since Ronald tapped me on the shoulder.

The strange heart forms in the pit of my belly again making me confused even more then I am. My throat feels so dry I'm unable to swallow or make a sound to reassure the man I'm fine. He just takes one look at look at me before laughing as if he knows what's wrong. I don't care as I try to understand why my head spins and turn into mush with Rebecca around me.

I slowly remember my talk with Seto the day before while Noa spend the day with Joey and Serenity. When I chatted with Seto I listen to that song 'Check Yes or No' as background music thinking the conversation would have been boring. But it made me really think of it. I do like Rebecca but it's a friend or more?

_****Flashback****_

_-Day before-_

_I shift from foot to foot trying to think of the best way to approached the subject of my thoughts while I listen to my ipod listening to the song Rebecca likes which Noa, Leon and me got hooked on thanks to her. **"Now we're grown up and she's my wife**_  
><em><strong>Still like two kids with stars in our eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ain't much changed, I still chase Emmylou<strong>_  
><em><strong>Up and down the hall, around the bed in our room<strong>_

_**Last night I took her out in a white limousine**_  
><em><strong>Twenty years together, she still gets to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't believe it's been that long ago<strong>_  
><em><strong>When we got started with just a little note""<strong>_

_"Seto I want** to ask you** something," I asked fearing how it may come out as my voice cracked in middle of my question making me glare in annoyance._

_"What is it Mokuba?" I heard him drawled with some interest and amusement of the fact of my voice cracked which I huffed a bit but figures I might as well go w_ith it.

_"What is Love?"_

_There I said it as I remember the definition I found in the dictionary besides I double checked on the internet only to still find, 'to feel romantic and sexual desire and longing for somebody. Or caring about a family member or a friend is one of the other explanations I found but I couldn't be sure which one is right._

_"It's…Hm…" I watch Seto furrowed his brows in thought as he taps his chin before said next made me growl softly with annoyance wondering if I'm talking to a dictionary or my brother. "Love is something you have for a family member or a friend you care about."_

_"…." My eyes just twitched as I took a steady breath asking seriously not realizing my voice deepened for the most of the sentence, "Big brother, have you ever been in love?"_

_I watched the hint of blush form on my brother's cheeks while his mouth drop at the question I just asked. I stared at him waiting what he has to say only for him to pinch the bridge of his nose muttered something unintelligent which I couldn't catch. I gave a big smile hoping it would disarmed him to spill and I could have more information to blackmail my older brother later._

_"Yes…I have…been in love and had crushes but who I'm with is none of your damn business!" Seto answers waving his hand making my eyes widen hearing he's with someone but who. "Go bug your little girlfriend Reba or whatever her name is!"_

_My face darkened annoyed by the fact Seto said Rebecca's name wrong getting me to snap at him not seeing the smirk on his lips, "Her name is Rebecca not Reba and she's not my girlfriend!"_

_"How cute," He teased getting me to grind my teeth together though it's rare with Seto tease me or Noa with all the work he has at Kaiba Corp though at that moment I really wish to throttled him. "It seems my deal little brother is growing up so fast and he has a crush on his little girlfriend. Though if you do kiss her just don't squeak like a mouse, Mokie or it would embarrass you later on down the road."_

_I left the office grumbling about annoying brothers under my breath ignoring his booming laugh until I stop in my tracks. He just called me Mokie something he hasn't done in years. Only people call me Mokie is my friends but it's still not the same when Seto does it. I shake my head feeling more lost then ever but what Seto said does seem to help a bit. _

_I leave with a huff making me more confuse. Do I really like Rebecca that way? Ah things are so complicated and unfair. As long my voice which been cracking for the past couple of days doesn't embarrass me I'll be fine._

_******Flashback ends******_

-Couple of Days later-

Do I like Rebecca more then a friend? This is the question I've wracked my mind over ever since Thursday and now its Saturday where I'm suppose to meet Rebecca at the movie theaters to watch a movie. I know Noa is on a date with Serenity which I'm still confused how he did it while Leon is hanging with his older brother. I groaned holding my head as I closed my eyes trying to think much more clearly.

I opened my eyes to find Rebecca standing in front of me smiling a bit told me with that haughty attitude of her's, "Mokuba it's about time you showed up. I waited in line for ten minutes wanted to get the tickets but not sure what movie to see yet."

"Do you have a movie in mind?" I asked feeling wary at the calculative mischief look in her blue eyes.

"Hm, I'm thinking of a romantic chick flick or an action movie," She answered ignoring my fake gagging at her first suggestion really hoping for an action movie we would both enjoy.

I stared at her full lips feeling the urge to kiss her sends shivers down my spine and my breath shorter then usual. I just don't really care what movie even it's a damn chick flick or action but as long she's by my side I'm good with anything. Oh crap I'm turning into a love sick moron. I paled realizing my thoughts sound like. Shit I'm really am in love with the child genius before me.

I gulped wondering what I should do just handing the money over for the movie and concession stand over not even hearing what movie she chosen for us to see. Is this my first date with her? No it can't be since we're just hanging out as friends, right? Gah! I'm so confused! I run my hands through my hair messing it up even more feeling more lost now that I figured my feelings for Rebecca.

I jumped hoping my heart didn't popped out of my chest when she entwines our hands together seeing that beautiful smile I realized I love seeing on her lips while I asked her softly, "What movie you picked?"

"Transformers," She replied getting my stomach to do acrobatic movements seeing her smile turn to that smirk and my hand tingles from the feel of her hand in my own.

"You mean the new one that just started I believe a week ago? The Dark Side of the Moon?" I question thrilled to see it first before Noa and Leon knowing they want to see it as well though Seto may have some time off next week so he could take me and Noa to watch it.

"Yes the new one," She replied making me smile widely as I bounce on my feet. "Atemu and Yugi mention it's a good movie to see and the time flies by."

We walk inside the cool theater feeling the urge to go restroom. I give an uncomfortable look telling the blonde quickly, "I'm going to the restroom and you can use the money I gave you outside to get whatever you want. I'll take a large icee."

I ran inside the nearest mens' restroom doing my business and trying to control my heart racing in my chest. I take a few steady breathes before leaving to walk by the vending machines with candies and toys until one catches my attention, the one with the many different rings. I could see it's for fifty cents which isn't so bad.

I heard rumors there is times real rings inside but I figure it's a lie. I place two quarters in turning the knob listening for the ball with the toy ring to come out where I pull it out to admire the ring inside. The ring had a white gem I figure would have been a diamond if it's a real one with four small stones of a bright blue color made me think of Rebecca's.

Should I ask her to be my girlfriend before someone else does decide to ask her? I can still hear Leon's words even know. "She's your girl man." I tilt my head in thought putting it my pocket just as the girl of my musings walks towards me with two drinks and a medium bag of popcorn to share between us.

"Ready to find our seats before it is to full to find good ones," She asked figuring it would be a full housed.

It turned out we made it inside in time before huge amount of people walks in the theater. I glance at her from the corner of her eyes nose scrunched at one of the adds must have bugged her on the screen. Figuring I can distract her before the previews start I said her name softly, "Becky?"

"Hm," She answered taking a drink of her soda.

I should say it now before things get weirder down the road and loose my courage other then I'm starting to feel like an idiot for not doing this before. Still having my voice low I pull out the toy ring from my pocket asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She stares at the toy ring in my hands then into my eyes. My heart pummels in my chest as an unreadable look and my face heats up with embarrassment as she didn't say a word. Some time must have slipped by but I didn't notice as I prepared myself of the rejection from my first crush.

"Do you mean it?"

"Huh?" I asked eyes widen in shock at the slightly voided tone in her voice.

"For me being your girlfriend. It's not a sick joke you're trying to pull one me Mokuba?" I look into her eyes to see the wariness and hopeful look there along with fee.

"Of course I mean it," I told her and couldn't shut up in time as I continue. "You're a beautiful, smart, wonderful girl I ever meet and I may probably be in love with but it won't change things."

She just smiled placing on the toy ring making my heart warm at the action then she leans towards me brushing her lips against my cheek as she whispered in my ears, "I would like to be your girlfriend Mokuba."

A huge smile etched on my face and I take her hand in my own not caring if any of our classmates may be in the same theater as us. All I could feel is Rebecca by my side half paying attention to the previews before the movie started. If things really work well between us I will find a similar ring I just gave her from the vending machine and hoped to remember this day for the rest of my life where I asked her to be my girlfriend. I'm glad to have met her in my class just six months earlier where she taken my heart with out me realizing it. For now I'll look forward to the rest of my days of seeing that beautiful smile of hers making my heart melt just at the sight of it.

_*****"Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?**_  
><em><strong>And if you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you want to<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think this is how love goes, check yes or no"<strong>_

_**"Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?**_  
><em><strong>And if you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you want to<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think this is how love goes, check yes or no"<strong>_

_**Check yes or no**_  
><em><strong>Check yes or no<strong>_  
><em><strong>Check yes or no<strong>_

_**Check yes or no*****_

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I really hope I did this oneshot some justice though for me not that quite happy with it but it will do. Even if it's a total of ten pages long. *Sweat drops* probably have to continue with this pairing so I can get better at writing. Other then I did see Transformers, Dark Side of the Moon which had some inspiration for parts near the end of this little fic. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
